Thessalonike
by gyucchi
Summary: "Mermaid" menurut mitologi Yunani kuno... — himuro; yamato; karin. ar. eyeshield 21 award ii; november: myth.


**.xXx.**

**Thessalonike**―_adalah adik dari Alexander Agung. Karena dosanya yang mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri, gadis bernama Thessalonike itu dikutuk saat ia meninggal._

**.xXx.**

* * *

><p>"―<em>Nike!"<em>

"―_Lonike!"_

"―_THESSALONIKE!"_

"―ALEXANDER!"

Sepasang bola mata indah tengah membelalak; peluh bercucuran dari wajah ayu nan mulus itu. Gadis berambut dipotong pendek tersebut masih terengah-engah; ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya kini.

"Mimpi sama lagi. _Sial_."

Himuro Maruko mengumpat―umpatan sama yang ia lontarkan tiap pagi setelah ia bangun tidur. Ya, mimpi itu selalu sama dan datang setiap saat di kepalanya.

Yah, bagaimanapun … kejadian sekian milenium lalu tidak mungkin bisa ia lupakan. Kejadian yang membuatnya harus hidup sampai selama ini―

_Ah, lupakan._

Kalaupun ia tidak menjadi "makhluk itu", ia tetap harus hidup lama. Himuro tetap harus menjalani panjangnya cerita dunia ini hingga ia benar-benar dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Yang mana hanya ada dua kata: tidak akan **mungkin**.

Sudahlah―Himuro sadar, bahwa ia harus menjalani semua ini. Marilah ia kembali pada rencana awalnya.

_Menemukan Sang Kakak_.

Dan―oh, hampir Himuro lupa! Peluh mengucur deras itu harus segera ia hapus. Jangan sampai mengenai kakinya, lalu ekornya muncul.

Semua akan jadi semakin runyam nantinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thessalonike<strong>_

―_for _**Eyeshield 21 FF Award 2. M**onth of **November: **_Myth__―_

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 **from _Inagaki Riichiro _and_ Murata Yuusuke_

**Warning:** _Semi_ AU, OOC, typo. **1**st _PoV_―except Prologue. **Less** _dialogue_. _Crack_!Pair; Yamato**X**Himuro―_Slight_!Pair; Marco**X**Himuro; Yamato**X**Karin. **Type** of _dark-fiction._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Thessalonike****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p><strong>.xXx.<strong>

**Thessalonike**―_dikutuk menjadi makhluk setengah ikan-setengah manusia, yang biasa kita kenal sebagai "Putri Duyung" atau "Mermaid"._

**.xXx.**

* * *

><p>Namaku Himuro Maruko, usia 20 tahun, melanjutkan perguruan tinggi di Universitas Saikyoudai.<p>

Ah, mungkin beberapa dari kalian masih mengingatku; masih teringat akan wanita berambut pendek nan dingin, yang menjabat sebagai manajer Hakushu Dinosaurs dahulu. Tapi, _lupakanlah_; itu cerita lama.

Ya, itu **semua** cerita lama. Cerita lama bahwa aku pernah menjadi kekasih dari kapten Hakushu Dinosaurs, Reiji Marco.

Masih terkenang―ralat, _teringat_; **terkenang** terlalu indah untuk bibir dingin ini ucapkan―bahwa dahulu, aku disuruh menunggu "matahari kemenangan" persembahan kekasihku itu. Huh, itu pun akhirnya tidak terwujud hingga aku lulus.

**(**_"Lihat saja, Maria! Akan kuperlihatkan matahari kemenangan itu khusus untukmu. Hakushu Dinosaurs akan memenangkan Christmas Bowl!"_**)**

Dasar; bual belaka. Jujur, saat bersamanya, aku memang sempat terlena. Kubiarkan janji itu mengendap di kepala; menjadi doktrin sesat yang mengusik memori.

Tapi kemudian kuingat lagi: matahari kemenangan sudah sering kulihat. Bagiku yang sering melihatnya, matahari kemenangan adalah suasana di kala senja datang; di mana aku sedang mengarungi lautan usai membalikkan kapal seperti biasanya.

_Abaikan cerita di atas_.

Intinya, saat bersama Marco, aku _sempat_ melupakan tujuan awalku saat dikutuk. Tujuan awalku adalah menemukan "Sang Kakak" yang aku cintai. Benar, garis bawahi kata "cintai".

Saat bersama Marco, yang kupikirkan ialah aku bisa rileks sejenak, setelah sekian milenium berlalu. Sudah sangat lama bagiku―atau aku memang belum pernah―untuk merasakan dicintai. Selama ini diriku hanya mendamba dan mencinta.

Ha! Selama sekian abad ada di antara manusia, pikiranku makin lama makin melankolis―walau wajahku tetap dingin dan tidak ekspresif sama sekali. Oh ya, mungkin dingin karena sudah terlalu lama berada di air. Berada di air terlalu lama juga yang menyebabkan rambut dan mata ini menjadi berwarna biru gelap.

_Sudahlah_. Abaikan saja semua itu. Yang jelas, keterlenaanku karena mulai mencoba jatuh cinta pada Marco sudah membuat semuanya menjadi runyam. Lebih rumit lagi, kala ia meninggalkan jalan "lurusnya" dan meremukkan hatiku.

Seketika itu, aku **sadar**.

_Bahwa_, bukan ini yang kuincar sampai detik kini.

_Bahwa_, bukan ini yang kucari sampai rela menjadi makhluk terkutuk dan buangan meski ribuan tahun telah berlalu.

_Bukan_; **bukan semua ini**.

Aku mau mencari kakakku. Mau mencari Alexander. Aku tak boleh berdiam diri. Kakakku harus ditemukan; aku harus menyebut kata cinta itu di depannya.

Dengan wajah datar, aku melangkah meninggalkan Marco―yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku demi jalan kotornya―dan kembali mengarungi lautan untuk mencari Sang Alexander Agung.

Sembari di malam hari mengarungi samudera, di pagi hari aku meneruskan kuliah―mencari informasi mengenai Alexander yang kucari-cari. Aku bersekolah di Saikyoudai berdasarkan insting kuat mengenai "ada yang berbeda" di tempat itu.

Lalu aku menemukannya―

.

.

.

―di tahun ketiga aku belajar di perguruan tinggi.

* * *

><p><strong>.xXx.<strong>

**Thessalonike**―_terus berusaha mencari sang kakak, sembari mengarungi lautan ganas tanpa henti. Ia―makhluk kutukan―tidak diterima di Surga, atau bahkan di Neraka._

**.xXx.**

* * *

><p>Tahun-tahun awalku di Saikyoudai berjalan biasa-biasa saja dan tidak menarik. Aku tidak bilang kata "hening", karena nyatanya Saikyoudai selalu ramai dengan teriakan Hiruma Yōichi. Berisik sekali; aku tidak akan mau jadi manajer kalau kaptenku seperti demikian. Kuberikan selamat pada Anezaki Mamori yang setia mendapingi kaptennya sebagai manajer.<p>

Ah, kembali ke cerita. Di tahun ketiga, "sesuatu" itu datang. Apa yang kutunggu, akhirnya _datang_ kepadaku.

**(**_Awalnya kukira Marco-lah Sang Kakak, namun setelah sekian lama mengenalnya, kuputuskan ia bukan Alexander._**)**

Ternyata, seorang murid barulah yang memiliki aroma "kemenangan absolut" tersebut. Ya, kemenangan absolut ialah aroma khas Alexander saat memerintah dahulu. Apalagi, mahasiswa bernama Yamato Takeru itu bekas pemain Teikoku Alexander. **Alexander**; ini tentu bukan suatu kebetulan belaka.

Hah, betapa bahagianya diriku … karena untuk kali ini, Alexander tidak sulit dijangkau. Dahulu, aku selalu harus membalik sebuah kapal hanya untuk menemukan Alexander. Tak terhitung berapa banyak kapal dalam satu peridoe reinkarnasi manusia―tiap abad. Kini, kelihatannya cukup satu kapal yang kubalik.

Tapi kemudian aku sadar, masih ada mantan _Quarterback_ Teikoku Alexanders, Koizumi Karin.

_Pengganggu_.

Kelihatannya, ada kapal lain yang siap kubalik.

* * *

><p><strong>.xXx.<strong>

**Thessalonike**―_selalu bertanya pada para pelaut mengenai keberadaan kakaknya. Bila jawaban para pelaut tersebut berbeda dari apa yang Putri Duyung mau, ia akan berubah menjadi Gorgon dan membalikkan kapal pelaut-pelaut itu._

**.xXx.**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**..**

**.**

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, aku sudah lulus dari Saikyoudai. Kakakku―Takeru, walau di kehidupan ini, ia lebih muda dariku―lulus bersamaan denganku karena kejeniusannya.

Sialnya, begitu ia lulus, setahun setelahnya, kabar bahwa ia telah menikah dengan Koizumi Karin merebak sampai ke Jepang. Mereka menikah di Amerika dan akan kembali ke Jepang minggu ini.

**Tidak**; aku tidak terima! Alexander itu milikku! Bukan milik Si Kepang Karin itu. Di balik wajah datar, amarahku menggelegak dan siap dikeluarkan. Koizumi Karin harus mati!

Karin harus mati―

Mati―

Mati―

**Mati**―

―meski Alexander harus ikut kubalik kapalnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.xXx.<strong>

**Thessalonike**―_melakukan kegiatan kesenangannya itu tanpa henti. Ia terus melakukannya hingga satu abad berakhir, barulah ia mengganti tempat pusat kegiatannya―sesuai dengan Alexander yang lahir kembali di tempat lain._

**.xXx.**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya momen itu datang. Sesuai skenario tiket yang telah kujalankan, Alexander dan Karin Sial itu datang ke Jepang melalui kapal laut―wilayah yang kukuasai.<p>

Hmm, mungkin sedikit reuni di lautan akan menyegarkan ingatan mereka akan diriku. Inilah aku, Maruko Himuro―ah, bukan; tapi, **Thessalonike**―yang senantiasa mencintai Yamato Takeru―Sang Alexander Agung, Kakakku.

Tunggu aku, Kak! Adikmu yang dingin, datar, dan mencintaimu akan datang.

* * *

><p><strong>.xXx.<strong>

**Thessalonike**―_bahkan tetap membalik kapalnya, meski ia tahu bahwa Alexander ada di dalamnya. Ia tidak peduli; cinta buta telah menggelapkan hatinya yang telah dikutuk itu. Bila Alexander sudah bersama wanita lain, lebih baik Alexander ikut mati._

_Alexander Agung adalah Kakak dari Thessalonike; Cinta dari Thessalonike; _selamanya ….

**.xXx.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**#**

**#**

**#**

**.**

"Takeru-_kun_, laut ini begitu indah, ya," ujar Karin sembari menyandarkan bahunya di lengan kekar Yamato.

Yamato tersenyum lembut pada istrinya kini, Karin. Sudah lama ia memendam rasa suka dan akhirnya mereka bisa menikah secara sah. Sungguh menggembirakan.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam di dek kapal. Menikmati semilir angin sore, serta matahari senja yang tengah disuguhkan pada mereka.

Juga, menikmati suara―

_Kcipak!_

"Eh, apa itu, Takeru-_kun_?" tanya Karin was-was.

"Tenang saja, sepertinya hanya ika―"

_Kcipak!_

Kini, Yamato dan Karin saling mengeratkan genggaman tangan. Dengan agak ngeri, mereka melihat ke bawah.

Lalu mereka terbelalak berdua.

Ada sesosok wanita―yang mereka kenal sebagai mantan manajer Hakushu Dinosaurs, Himuro Maruko―tengah berenang memandangi mereka … bersama _ekor_nya.

Ya, **ekor**.

"EKOR?" teriak Yamato dan Karin berdua.

Tidak membuang waktu, "Himuro" itu bertanya, "Ζει ο βασιλιάς Αλέξανδρος?"

Hening sejenak―

"… Hah?"

.

.

.

_Ups!_

Jawaban salah.

"Himuro" tersenyum. Ia berbalik arah dari kapal; Yamato dan Karin lega sejenak. Namun tiba-tiba kapal berguncang.

"A-ada apa ini?"

"Himuro" masih tersenyum. Dengan hanya gerak bibir tanpa suara, Himuro berujar,

"_Au Revoir,_ Alexander."

Dan "Himuro" mengibaskan ekornya pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xXx.<strong>

_._

_BLAAAR!_

_._

**.xXx.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.xXx.<strong>

**Ζει ο βασιλιάς Αλέξανδρος?**

**[**_ Ζει και βασιλεύει_ **]**

**.xXx.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**~fin~**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>Ζει ο βασιλιάς Αλέξανδρος? (_Zi o basiliás Aléxandros?_): Apakah Alexander Agung masih hidup?

**(2)**Ζει και βασιλεύει (_Zi kē basileúi_): Dia masih hidup dan masih memerintah

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Geje dan telat. Ini cerita Mermaid yang dikacauin. Beneren, deh. Intinya, kalo ditanya kayak pertanyaan Himuro di atas, jawabnya yang di bawah, ya. Hehe.

Semoga panitia masih menerimanya. Koneksi sialan, sehingga ini gak bisa diapdet. Ohya, A/N juga udah diganti gara-gara ga bisa diapdet. Intinya, MARI DEMO KONEKSI! #stres

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>.xXx.<strong>

**Thessalonike**―_akan selalu datang tiap abad. Sayangnya, ia belum datang di abad ini._

_Mungkinkah, kamu itu …_

_._

… _Sang Alexander?_

**.xXx.**

**#**


End file.
